


As long as I have you

by BrownMouse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Harry-centric, Zianourry Ot5 Friendship, protective, protective bandmates, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownMouse/pseuds/BrownMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's my 2nd prompt! For 'Polo.'<br/>So this anon prompted for a 16yr old Harry to be going out with a guy in which the boys do not approve of. They try warn Harry about him, but Hazza dosnt listen. Read to find out more! X<br/>Thanks for the prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as I have you

"So there's this guy-"  
"There's a guy?"  
"-Yes Lou. So there's this guy named Jeremy and he-"  
"Jeremy.. Nup.. Don't like him.. He's no good for you Haz, trust me."  
"LOU! I'm being serious here!"  
"So am I."  
"You've never met Jeremy you retard!"  
"Don't need to. I can already see that he's no good for you babe." Louis smirked down at his youngest bandmate that goes by the name of Harry Styles, the 16 year old heart-throb in One Direction. Yep, that's him. Apparently Harry was suddenly mature enough to go out with an almost-20-year-old lad, whom he'd just met mind you, at a house party a few days before. Huh! As if that's happening! There is no way in hell.  
"Louis! Stop it ok!? He's nice and I like him! So... end of story!" Harry shot back, hands firmly on his hips, and nose turned up like the stubborn boy he was. Louis just sighed and shook his head slowly.. He didn't like where this was heading.. He just had this feeling. Turns out Louis wasn't the only one with that certain 'feeling.' 

Liam was currently in a state of panic, pacing around the hotel room with his phone in his hand, trying desperately to get a hold of Harry. "Where the hell are they!? I don't trust that Jeremy! He gives me the creeps!" Liam exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and plopping himself down onto the sofa dramatically. "I know what you mean... He just doesn't seem all that great like Harry describes him out to be." Louis mumbled in reply, glad that at least someone else had picked up on it now. Liam turned to look Louis in the eye. "He's not. He's not great at all Lou! I can tell! I just... I just feel like he's... using Harry... taking advantage of him." Liam said, and you could hear the pure concern in his voice. Louis nodded in agreement and bit his lip, desperately trying to think of a way to get Harry out of this situation. "I don't know Li... What are we going to do?" He questioned, after a moment of silence. Liam brought his hands up to run through his hair. "We tell him... That's what we do Lou... We have to do what's best for Harry." 

Harry was in the hotel room by the next morning and all the boys could breathe a sigh of relief. Zayn and Niall were cooking breakfast as it was one of their rare days off and they wanted to start it off by eating a whole lot of pancakes. After Niall and Zayn had already ploughed their way through five or so each, Liam and Louis ambled their way out of their rooms and into the kitchen, in search of the delicious smell that wafted through the air. They exchanged good mornings and grabbed themselves a plateful of pancakes, before taking a seat at the table. They sat in an easy silence, the only noise being the clang of the cutlery, no one said anything but you could sense they wanted to. It went on like that until Liam cleared his throat and spoke up. "So Harry's back..." He said, like they didn't realise. "Yup, he's back..." Louis echoed, setting his fork down to look around the table.  
"You know we need to say something."  
"I know Lou! We will! Just... wait till he wakes up."  
"Alright... But what are we going to say to him Li? I don't want to hurt his feelings or anything!" Louis exclaimed, beginning to stress out a little. Liam fought the urge to roll his eyes as he replied. "Lou! It'll be fine! Haz will probably appreciate our concern! He needs to hear it!"  
"Needs to hear what?" A small voice behind them spoke up and they all flipped their heads around to look. Harry stood there in the kitchen, looking extremely tired, with his hair being the resemblance of a birds-nest on top of his head and there were dark circles pooling under his green eyes. The boys exchanged panicked glances before Liam, once again took the lead and decided to say something. "Haz... You look tired babe, are you ok?" He asked, but Harry shot him down with a harsh look. "I'm fine. Were you talking about me?" He asked, cutting straight to the chase. Liam sighed and straightened up in his chair. "Harry, come sit down... Let's have a chat ok?" He said, trying to sound like he had some sort of authority. Harry looked at him skeptically with a raised eyebrow, before shuffling over to the table and taking a seat next to Niall. "What's this about?" He asked, honestly having no idea what they were going to say. "Look, Haz.. We're worried about you.. We're worried about you and Jeremy actually." Liam started off, crossing his fingers under the table and praying that Harry would listen. "Jeremy? What do you mean your worried?" He questioned, looking frantically between each of his older bandmates. "Haz, I know when I meet someone if they're genuine or not... And I'm sorry to say babe, but Jeremy seems like a total prick!" Louis exclaimed, earning himself a death glare from the others. "Harry, what Louis meant, is that we feel Jeremy is just not right for you... We don't want him to hurt you Haz... We're warning you now before you get your heart broken." Zayn spoke up, with a lot more sensitivity than Louis had. Harry, on the other hand, went from looking confused to looking quite livid. "You don't get to make that judgement! What? You've met him once!? Maybe twice!! You don't know him! You don't get to make that assumption!" He snapped, glaring darkly at all of them. "Harry! Please! We're just trying to protect you!" Niall cried out, gently placing a hand on his shoulder only for it to be brushed off harshly. "Don't touch me! Don't talk to me! Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do!!! Your all just jealous that I've found someone else who makes me happy! Your pathetic!" He yelled, pushing himself out of the chair and storming away from the table, leaving four speechless boys in an awkward silence, that was only broken by the sound of the front door slamming shut as Harry fled the apartment. Niall flinched at the loud noise and slowly looked up at the others. "Well that went well..." He muttered, earning a few nods from the others. "Could've gone better... But at least we said what we needed to say... Maybe he'll go and think about it... He just needs time to cool off." Liam said, trying to sound reassuring, but he still had his doubts. 

Harry had bolted from the hotel with a hood over his face and carrying nothing but his mobile phone. He just needed to see Jeremy... That's all he wanted to do. So he called him and waited the short five minutes that it took for Jeremy to pick him up. Then he told the older lad to take him back to his place, he needed to get away. That's exactly what happened... They drove back to Jeremy's apartment and stumbled up the stairs and Harry almost laughed in relief as he collapsed onto the giant, fluffy bed that seemed to be calling for him. All he wanted to do was sleep... Cuddle up with Jeremy and fall asleep. It became apparent after a couple of minutes that Jeremy had other plans. Harry was laying on his back, eyes slowly fluttering shut as his body relaxed. "Ahh.. Thankyou so much.. I just needed to get away from them you know?" He sighed, opening his eyes to turn and look at the other boy. Jeremy just hummed slightly before crawling over and sitting right next to Harry. "Well let me take your mind off it then, Haz." He murmured, voice quiet and lust-filled. Before Harry could even raise an eyebrow, he felt a pair of hands pulling at his shirt with need. "Jeremy!! What are you doing!? I-I don't need you to distract me!" He cried out, pushing the boy away from him harshly. Jeremy pulled back and glared at him for a moment. "Don't be like this Harry.. Just lay back and relax ok?" He said, before leaning back down and kissing a line from Harry's ear to his lips. Harry struggled underneath him, still trying to get away. "Get off me Jeremy!" He yelped, as his shirt was lifted off him. Jeremy just grunted in reply as he re-positioned himself so he was forcing Harry down with his weight. His lips were on Harry's chest now, trailing down his stomach, over his ribs, brushing his navel and hipbones before he stopped just at the waistband of Harry's skinny jeans. He ignored the way that Harry cried in protest and shoved him away meekly. He kept going, undoing Harry's button and zip and sliding them down his thin legs. "Hmm.. I'm gonna finish you off babe.. Look so good.." He moaned, working on getting Harry's boxers off now. "DON'T! Don't! Jeremy! Please, I don't want this!" He cried, hitting out blindly at the boys head. Jeremy's eyes shot up to glare at him. "Shutup. Don't talk." He grunted, already taking Harry's boxers down his legs. Harry went frantic then, crying loudly and kicking out at the other lad. He pushed and shoved and yelled all at the same time and he gasped for air as he watched Jeremy pull back, holding his nose in obvious pain. "You little slut!! Look what you did!!" He spat, getting off Harry and rushing into the bathroom. Harry took this chance to leap out of bed and scamper down the hallway, throwing his shirt over his head and pulling his boxers and jeans up as he went. He could hear Jeremy yelling and swearing in the background, but he never looked back. He ran and ran all the way out onto the street. He didn't stop there, he kept going until he could no longer see Jeremy's apartment. The young lad was forced to stop and take a breath when he was sure he was about to pass out. He turned into a small alley and leant back against the cool brick wall, forcing himself to take a deep breath and calm down. He must of sat there for a good ten minutes before he picked up his phone and stared at the screen which was lit up with at least eight missed calls from his best friends. He should've listened... They were right... They were always right. He tapped Liam's number into the dial-pad and within a few seconds he was listening to the ring and praying for him to pick up. "Harry?" Liam's voice echoed through the receiver and Harry almost bursted into tears right then and there. "L-Li?" He whimpered, clutching the phone to his ear like a life-force.  
"Harry?? Babe, are you alright? What's happened?"  
"C-can you come get me? Please, just come get me.."  
"I'm coming right now, where are you? What's wrong hun?"  
"I-I'm sorry! I should've listened t-to you!" And he couldn't help it as a broken sob escaped his mouth, making Liam gasp on the other end.  
"Tell me where you are and I'll be there in a minute." 

Harry looked up through his tear-flooded eyes when he heard a car pull up on the road in front of him. Liam was already out of the vehicle before it had even stopped. He was rushing towards him, worry and concern over-powering his features. "Harry!!" He cried out, rushing to his side with open arms. Louis was behind him, looking just as flustered. Harry erupted into a fit of tears again as he was lifted into his bandmates arms and cradled against a strong chest. "H-he tried to... H-he tried to... I didn't want to Liii! I made him stop eventually! B-but he's a j-jerk! Just like you said! I should've listened to you g-guys! I'm  
S-sorry!!" He wailed, burying his head in Liam's neck. They were already in the car and Liam was sitting with Harry in his lap, in the back seat, with Zayn beside them. Niall and Louis had shifted around in the two front seats, eyeing Harry with pained expressions. "Shhhh... Your ok now... We've got you see?" Liam's voice assured him, a gentle hand rubbing up and down his back. "I'm sorryy!" Harry kept repeating, rubbing his head into Liam softly. "Its ok buddy! Everything's ok... Calm down now hmm.." He cooed, rocking the youngest boy from side to side. He settled back against the seat and continued comforting Harry as Louis drove them home. By the time they pulled up out the front of the hotel, Harry was just a sniffling, hiccuping mess, instead of a hysterical one. "Your ok see? We're home, we're not leaving you alright?"  
Liam told him, brushing the lone tear that tracked down the boys cheek. Harry forced himself to pull his face out of Liam's neck and look at the others. "Thankyou.." He whispered, trying his hardest to smile a little. He was immediately pulled into another bear-hug by Zayn this time and he felt dozens of kisses being pressed to the top of his head. "We're just glad your safe babe.. We just wanted to protect you.. You know that now, don't you?" The dark-haired lad said, pressing one last kiss to his head of curly hair. "Yes, I know that now.. And I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you guys before.. I will take your advice next time.. I promise." Harry assured them and the other lads smiled at him lovingly. "And we promise to always protect you no matter what.. We love you Hazza!" Niall added, reaching out his hand so Harry could hold onto it. "Love you too.." He whispered, and a warm smile slid onto his face and settled there for the rest of the night...  
As long as he had his boys, he didn't need anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!!


End file.
